BobWhite Challenge Entry
by Maverick1997
Summary: Just a set of drabbles on the TrixiexJim pairing.


Hey Everyone! This is my first Trixie Belden fanfiction that I have written. I came across a lovely challenge by Aerilynblack in the stories part of the fandom and I decided to attempt it. I don't particularly have time for a full oneshot so I decided on some music drabbles. This is a bit of a game used to overcome writers block. What you do is you put your playlist on and focus on a particular pairing to write for. For each of the first five songs that are played you have to write throughout each one's duration using some inspiration the song has given you. I found this game when another writer over in the Transformers fandom used it and since then it has been a big help for me. I'm now working on a second Trixie Belden fic which will be some slash...so yeah. I've put the title of each song before the section I wrote based upon it.

You Had Me-Joss Stone 3mins 55secs

Jim could easily take down anything in the forest with a gun. He was good at hunting and always had been. It was something that Trixie admired about the red head. She had always loved everything about the boy, who was now a man. The war that had begun to brew overseas now called to both the red head and her own brothers.

The thought of her crush going overseas, to war, scared her to the core. Nothing could be a worthy cause for loss of life, especially when those lives were so close to her heart. To think they would leave in just a few days. If one of them died, Jim more so than the others, she knew she would just die.

The boys had been off at a training camp for weeks, doing their absolute best to become well versed in the way of drill and shooting a gun. To think that they were now ready to be shipped away, hair cut short and boots polished brightly was just scary.

Jim was no longer the boy she once knew. He was now a man, tall and looking sharp in his khaki uniform. The thought that scared Trixie the most was that Jim could be dead by Christmas, only a few short months away. Her heart clenched as she hugged him goodbye, possibly for the last time.

Any Lucky Penny-Nikki Hassman 4mins 38 secs

Trixie considered herself lucky to be have Jim Frayne as her boyfriend. Since the first day that she met him she had developed a crush which had steadily grown into something more. It was forever a topic of teasing within her family and the Bobwhites but when she had finally scored the red head it no longer mattered.

She had found a penny and wished upon it. Soon after Jim had been asking her out, not long after her seventeenth birthday. The blond had waited so long for her crush to ask her out that she had almost squealed, much to her own horror.

It could have been just a normal penny that she had wished upon or it could have been a lucky penny but she knew that she was really quite happy snuggled against Jim's chest, his strong arms wrapped around her body. Head resting contentedly against his chest Trixie sighed contentedly.

There was nothing she would have wished for other than this, she felt right. No longer did she have to worry about another girl getting Jim Frayne, he was hers now. All she had to do now was make Honey and Di pick up some lucky pennies of their own and then the Bob White couples would be complete and undoubtedly content.

U Got Me-T-Pain 3mins 35secs

It had been a major game of cat and mouse to get Trixie, to finally have her in his arms. On graduating from High School Jim had set his eyes on the curly haired blond. However, everytime he had gathered the courage to ask her out some other boy had been there, spurring the jealousy to rise within him.

He had finally asked her, in the middle of a dancefloor in Sleepyside. Trixie had been slipping in and out of the crowd for over a half an hour, Jim trailing her with difficulty. The lighting would flash off of her hair at certain points and then he would pick up the trail again.

It had been years since the first time he had tried to ask her out and it was only now that he would finally get to actually ask. Her eyes looking straight into his own, arms linked behind his neck. His own arms were wrapped around her slender but sturdy body, hands splayed out on her back.

The girl had been driving him crazy for years and now he would be hers. Nothing would come between them now, nothing whatsoever. The need to hold her would finally be quenched and he would have Trixie as his very own.

Going Through Changes-Eminem 4mins 59secs

They had both changed through the years of high school and then college. Nothing had drawn them apart though, their friendship holding strong through everything. The small fights that they had, just like any other couple, didn't tear them apart but only brought them closer together in the end.

The ups and downs had been worth it for both of them, to think that they had eachother to lean on if anything came up. Trixie knew that Jim would be there, just like he had been through every adventure and mystery she had solved. Jim knew that despite her energetic nature, Trixie was the one person he could rely on to listen to him and actually take in what he was saying.

The bond that had been forged on that first day up at the mansion had held through everything life had thrown in their faces. The Bob Whites could barely understand their relationship, the way that they could rely on each other solely. Honey felt a little on odds, knowing that she was no longer the only person Trixie had to confide in.

No changes could draw the blond and red head apart, the bond between them holding for such a long stretch of time. Their parents had been surprised that the love which had started so young had withstood the changes. The one rule they had put in place for both of them had been broken, mutually and still they were going strong. Really it just showed how close they were and how nothing would take them apart, nothing. Sometimes the rules parents put in place weren't actually for the best and Jim and Trixie had no regrets in breaking them.

One Way or Another-Blondie 3mins 28 secs

Trixie knew that no matter what she would get Jim, she had set her eyes on him from the very start. It had taken a while but she had finally gotten the red head as her own. Her one track mind was the one thing that had helped her get there, no amount of teasing or rules was going to stop her.

It was all worth it though, in the end. At many points in time she had been grounded or punished with extra chores for dating Jim but it didn't matter to her. Jim though, well he wasn't all too happy with going against the parents' ruling but Trixie wasn't taking no for an answer, not at any point in time.

Trixie would blush and firmly deny that she had tricked the red head into asking her out on the first date, despite knowing that it was the truth. To her, it didn't particularly matter now that she had her man and everything was just perfect.

* * *

><p>That's it for this one. Review please?<p> 


End file.
